Lost Love
by Steve Olson
Summary: Leon faces trouble in walking away from the events in Raccoon City and looks back at the moment where he lost it all.


(Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, they belong to Capcom and I make no profit off of this.)

Leon slowly limped away from what had just become the ruins of Raccoon City. With a heavy heart he looked back one last time and thought back at the tragedies of that night.

(A few hours earlier)

Leon: Come on Ada we have to keep moving!

Ada: (with a smile on her face) I'm not going to make it champ...you know that...

Leon looked at her in disbelief, she had just barely survived their last encounter with a tyrant. He knew that she was in no condition to keep moving but he couldn't let her go.

Leon: I won't let you die Ada, not here...not now. We're getting out of this mess and then we can be together, just like you wanted.

Ada: Oh Leon...don't make this harder than it is...

Leon: No Ada, we just need to find Claire and then we'll be out of here for good, you will survive!

(Leon's radio suddenly goes off and he quickly answers it)

Leon: Claire?

Claire: Leon! I'm glad you're alive, I found a helicopter! We can get out of this city! I'm on the roof of the police station!

Leon: You hear that Ada? There's an elevator neaby that will take us there, come on let's go!

Ada was looking very pale at this point, and it hurt Leon to think about the worse that could happen. He couldn't find it in himself to let her go.

Ada: Leon...I can't move anymore. I'm sorry...I'll always love you, please save yourself...for the both of us...

Leon: No Ada, I'm not letting you die!

Using all of his strength, Leon put Ada on his back and carried her towards the elevator leading to the roof. The pair managed to make it with no trouble.

Claire: Leon you made it! Is Ada ok?

Leon: ...I don't know...let's just get her on the helicopter and get out of here.

Leon placed Ada in the back of the helicopter and sat down beside her.

Leon: So Claire...you know how to fly one of these?

Claire: My brother did teach me a few tricks...

After a bit of messing with the controls, Claire managed to get the helicopter in the air.

Leon: Alright! You did it!

What the trio wasn't aware of was that Umbrella had it's own helicopter squad in the area to eliminate evidence and survivors. A black helicopter with the Umbrella logo on it's side approached them.

Leon: Oh no, more trouble!

Umbrella: Fire on sight team!

Claire: Leon do something!

Leon: I can't! We're all out of ammo! Damn!

At that moment Ada woke up.

Ada: Leon, thank you for not leaving me behind...I owe you everything, you taught me that people really can care for each other. Now it's my turn to repay the favor...

Ada quickly gives Leon one last kiss.

Leon: Ada...

Ada moves Claire aside.

Claire: What are you going to do?!

Ada: ...well we are all out of weapons...so we only have one option...

Leon: Wait, you're not thinking of ramming into them are you?!

Ada: There's no time Leon! We are near the outskirts of town, you two have to jump...please Leon, I wouldn't survive much longer anyway, you have to jump...you have to live for us.

Leon felt a surge if pain in his heart, but he knew that there was no time to argue. As Ada took control of the plain and moved towards the enemy helicopter, Claire and Leon made a jump for the high end of a nearby building.

Leon and Claire both managed to land on the building safely but before Ada was able to hit the other helicopter, one of the Umbrella squad members managed to shoot Claire directly in the chest with his rifle. She died the exact moment that Ada hit the enemy's helicopter.

...Leon dropped to his knees in disbelief. He just lost two of the people that he cared about the most.

(Back to the present)

And so Leon continued to walk on away from Raccoon City. Away from his lost friend. Away from his love.

Leon: (with a broken smile on his face) I won't forget. But I'll live, for all of us.

Well hope you enjoy, my first and possibly only attempt at a love fic haha


End file.
